Campers sitting around a fire and families enjoying backyard barbeques often take pleasure in creating a dessert known as a s'more. A s'more generally includes a toasted marshmallow and a piece of chocolate sandwiched between two graham crackers. To enjoy these treats, however, requires extended preparation and can be quite expensive. A person must separately purchase marshmallows, graham crackers, and chocolate bars. There are never an equal number of components leading to inconvenient storage and inevitable wasted product. Moreover, the differing shapes and sizes of commercially available graham crackers and chocolate bars are not conducive to forming a s'more. Additionally, the s'more connoisseur must make, purchase, or locate a utensil for roasting the marshmallows. Such may require the use of a knife to sharpen a stick or a pre-fabricated skewer which both pose serious puncture hazards. Moreover, each of these items must be individually transported to the campsite or backyard barbeque, and when consumed require proper disposal of all packaging materials.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have a pre-packaged kit conveniently and inexpensively designed to contain all the materials required to make s'mores including a roasting utensil. The pre-packaged s'more kit would ideally include sufficient quantities of graham crackers, marshmallows, and chocolate wafers to make a specified number of s'mores without leaving any leftover. Advantageously, the chocolate wafers and the graham crackers would be of similar shape and size. It would also be advantageous to have a pre-packaged s'more kit suitably designed to be easily transportable to a campsite, regardless of the consumer's mode of transportation. It would be a further advantage to have a pre-packaged s'more kit designed to reduce waste once consumed.